Nuestra verdad
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Buscando la Nueva Era: Después de 24 largos años, el dios del sol Apollomon revela la verdad a ShineGreymon, su protegido y favorito, sobre la relación de ambos tan celosamente guardada entre las paredes del Monte Olimpo. Ahora, padre e hijo deberán encontrar en su mente y en su corazón, el perdón y la comprensión que los una como una familia. OS.


**Nuestra verdad.**

El digimon de fuego observaba un punto fijo en la cama, sin prestarle la menor atención. Su mente vagaba por muchas cosas complicadas y confusas, cosas del pasado y del presente, y también las que se vendrían en el futuro, y no le gustaba casi ninguna de ellas. Todo su yo era un revoltijo de pensamientos y sentimientos que chocaban entre si y amenazaban con darle un dolor de cabeza, y definitivamente no necesitaba uno de esos ahora.

Logró desviar su atención al fin y miró hacia la ventana al día despedirse lentamente. Aquel nefasto día. Había sentido a la muerte rozando su nariz y aún traía esa fría sensación encima que no se podía quitar. Había perdido a dos seres muy queridos para él, casi había perdido a su compañero de toda la vida, y a quien más admiraba en el mundo. Suspiró y se presionó los ojos. Nunca había derramado tantas lágrimas como en aquella vez en que había hecho enfurecer a Apollomon, cuando fuera un niño. Hoy era un dolor similar, pero tal vez más difícil de sobrellevar. No había dejado de pensar en el dios del sol desde que éste le gritara su verdad en el segundo en que iban a morir, en un intento por salvarlo de su final…pero aquella extraña confesión había hecho más que salvar a ShineGreymon de morir a manos de Ogudomon. Les había salvado a ambos y le había dado al chico la fuerza que necesitaba para sacar todo su verdadero poder encerrado en su interior. El _Burst Mode_.

Aún cuando traía esa escena repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza y en el corazón, el joven digimon de fuego no podía ni se atrevía a encarar a Apollomon. No podía si quiera pronunciar su nombre. No era un arrebato de odio ni parecidos…pero tampoco sentía que correría a su lado a abrazarlo y que su sueño se viera finalmente cumplido después de veinticuatro largos años.

"_Veinticuatro años viviendo una mentira"—_pensó muy dolido, con la amargura y el desprecio en la misma balanza_—"¿Qué es lo que se supone que haga ahora? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que sentir?"_—se preguntaba elevando la vista al techo y suspirando, evitando que la tristeza se apoderara de él.

Sintió unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo y se recogió un poco sobre sí mismo. Cuánto deseaba que no se tratara de Apollomon. Se quedaría sin saber qué hacer ni decir durante…quien sabe. Tal vez para siempre. Estaba tan desconectado de sí mismo que solo deseaba despertarse de ese mal sueño y que las cosas siguieran su curso normal. Llamó a su puerta una voz familiar y que le hizo soltar otro suspiro, uno de alivio.

—ShineGreymon—llamó Mercurimon tras la puerta— ¿Tienes un momento?

El joven se levantó y abrió la puerta. El digimon de largo cabello le sonrió al instante de verlo, complacido. Llevaba algunos vendajes encima, aunque más que malestar físico el dios mensajero se había quedado completamente sin energías en la batalla de ese día, por lo que ahora necesitaría un largo descanso para poder reponerse. Había tenido suerte. Avanzó un par de pasos en la habitación y luego abrió los brazos; sus enormes brazos.

—Muchacho—dijo al fin y rodeando al chico por los hombros, presionándolo con mucha fuerza contra él—cuánto había esperado por este día.

—Amo Mercurimon—dijo el otro sorprendido y algo apenado— ¿también usted lo sabía?

—Oh vamos—rió levemente el otro y separándose un poco, con ambas manos en los hombros del digimon—soy el mejor amigo de tu padre, ¿cómo no iba a enterarme? Además, sabes que soy muy intruso; siempre me entero de los secretos de los otros—comentó divertido y haciendo sonreír levemente a ShineGreymon— ¿Cómo te sientes?

El aludido movió la cabeza en un gesto indeciso.

—No me duele nada. —respondió algo apagado.

Mercurimon asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

—Eso está bien. Es importante que estés en buena forma si vas a cumplir con tu tarea por estos días.

ShineGreymon levantó la cabeza. Mercurimon le hizo un gesto y le llevó fuera de la habitación, por los pasillos que llevaban desde el ala sur que se había salvado del templo del sol, hasta el mismo lugar que esa mañana fuese tan imponente, y ahora yacía disperso por el suelo en pilares derruidos y gigantescos trozos de piedra esparcidos por todos lados. El techo abierto del templo, dejaba relucir arriba la gran bóveda oscura y salpicada de estrellas que titilaban silenciosas en su firmamento, en una noche sin luna que iluminara el interior del lugar.

—Si me haces el favor—dijo Mercurimon a su acompañante.

El joven levantó su mano y creó una llamarada de gran tamaño que dio luz al lugar, pudiéndose apreciar un poco mejor el triste escenario ante ellos. El dios guió al chico hasta las escaleras que llevaban al gran trono con el disco solar coronándole, y le indicó arriba. ShineGreymon observó el asiento vacío, con las puntas de los rayos de sol ya completamente caídas y varias grietas asomando en todos lados. Una punta del respaldo se había caído después del impacto de Apollomon contra el asiento. Intercambió una mirada con Mercurimon, quien volvió a apuntarle arriba con un gesto de cabeza.

—Ahora es tu turno.

El digimon se quedó silencioso y meditabundo un instante. Algo indeciso y con la mirada en el suelo, comenzó a subir lentamente la veintena de peldaños que le separaban del suelo hasta el asiento, y se detuvo frente a él. Jamás había estado tan cerca. Se volvió a ver nuevamente al digimon de largo cabello, quien con una sonrisa y un gesto de las manos, le indicó que se sentara. ShineGreymon se volvió y dejó caer despacio su cuerpo en el trono. El mundo se le antojó de pronto muy pequeño desde aquella posición.

Mercurimon soltó un suspiro y puso ambas manos en la cintura.

—Cielos—Soltó, divertido y emocionado—.Cuánto desee verte allí sentado alguna vez. Y con esa gran flama en tu mano; mira que imponente te ves—dijo afable y haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco.

—Yo…—dijo ShineGreymon negando levemente con la cabeza—no debería estar aquí; no es mi lugar.

—Ahora es tu lugar ShineGreymon—le interrumpió Mercurimon poniéndose un poco más serio—.Eres el gran hijo del sol Apollomon. Te corresponde ese trono, así como tu derecho sobre nuestras tierras y la jurisdicción sobre los Olímpicos y sus territorios, y sobre todos los digimons que viven en ellos.

—No—dijo el chico cerrando los ojos muy abatido—.Apollomon es quien se encargará de todas esas cosas. Es él quien gobierna ahora, yo no lo haré hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

—Muchacho—soltó el otro con cierta desaprobación— ¿qué no lo ves? Apollomon no está aquí ahora para gobernar a nadie. Ni siquiera puede tomar control de los males que lo aquejan ni de los sentimientos que lo embargan.

— ¿Qué…?—preguntó el digimon extrañado.

—Él no se encuentra nada bien. Está agotado, malherido y además carga con todos los sentimientos liberados de su corazón ahora que te ha dicho la verdad por fin. Para ti ha sido difícil, ¿cómo crees que lo ha sido para él…?

— ¡No ha sido nada!—rugió ShineGreymon repentinamente y agrandando enorme la flama en su mano. Mercurimon se sobresaltó de pronto de verle reaccionar así.

El digimon de fuego presionó con fuerza la boca y bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado. Respiró con cierta dificultad ante la tristeza que volvía a apoderarse de él.

—No…—soltó apenas Mercurimon—no creas eso ShineGreymon; no tienes idea de lo que él ha pasado…

— ¿Qué va a haber pasado él…?—preguntó el chico cerrando con fuerza su puño y temblando un poco, no sabía si de furia o de dolor—Siempre metido aquí, siempre ocupado de tantas cosas, siempre afable y…—negó con la cabeza—él jamás se mostró si quiera un poco afectado por lo que pasaba… ¡por lo que pasábamos!—levantó la cabeza para mirar al otro— ¡Él siempre supo quién era yo! ¡Yo nunca…nunca supe nada, nunca tuve algo a lo que aferrarme!

—Lo tenías a él…

— ¡No! Para mi Apollomon solo era una quimera, un sueño con el cual era un poco más fácil sobrellevar la soledad…Era algo demasiado grande para mí, yo jamás hubiera aspirado más que a ser su guardián; su sombra. Algo…algo que él pudiera tener cerca solo para…—levantó los ojos azules cristalizados tratando de no llorar—solo para perder el tiempo enseñando y…

Y no pudo seguir. Su garganta apretada no le dejaba soltar palabra. Pronto el dolor de cabeza que se había temido poco antes se hizo sentir y le atacó en el peor momento, por lo que levantándose de una vez, bajó a paso rápido las escaleras y salió de allí. Mercurimon le vio marchar pero no hizo nada por seguirlo ni detenerle. Se sentía fatal de ver que ShineGreymon se lo había tomado del peor modo; no sabía cómo acabarían las cosas después cuando Apollomon por fin despertara e intentara hablar con él, si es que el chico se lo permitía.

"_Y lo que es peor…"—_pensó el dios mirando al trono nuevamente _—"Por cada día que el asiento pase vacío, el calor en el digimundo aumentará rápidamente"_

Negó con la cabeza y se alejó de allí. Pasaría una vez más a ver a su compañero antes de regresar al derruido templo de Minervamon y tener una última conversación con la digimon.

Por su lado, ShineGreymon no regresó a su habitación en el ala sur. No quería volver a encontrarse con nadie, repitiéndose a sí mismo que necesitaba estar solo y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se había prometido a sí mismo ser todo lo fuerte que pudiera y sobrellevar la situación, pero a cada momento se le hacía más y más difícil cargarla encima. Se detuvo a medio pasillo de salir del templo del sol y se recargó con un hombro contra la pared. No, estar solo en aquel momento no era la solución. No para alguien tan débil como él.

Salió del lugar y voló hasta el templo de la luna, que quedaba a solo un minuto de allí y en la parte baja del Monte Olimpo, por lo que no había recibido más daño que el polvo levantado durante la batalla de ese día. Afuera, los guardias le recibieron con un respetuoso saludo, el mismo que él hiciera a otros antes, y se molestó bastante. Ahora comprendía por qué a Ulforce Vdramon le desagradaba su corrección con él y con los demás. Preguntó brevemente por el estado de Dianamon y le dijeron que se encontraba mejor, aunque tardaría un par de días en reponerse complemente. Tranquilo con eso, el digimon se encaminó por los pasillos hasta la parte más alejada del templo, caminando en silencio los minutos que le separaron de su destino y encontrándose ante la puerta. La abrió despacio y lo vio: despierto, sentado con la espalda contra la pared y más vendas que todas los que hubiera usado en su vida. MirageGaogamon le esperaba despierto, sabiendo que llegaría tarde o temprano. Sonrió con sus ojos y esperó hasta que ShineGreymon cerró y se sentó a su lado, mirando al techo y soltando un suspiro agotado y apesadumbrado. El lobo sostuvo apenas su mano entre la suya.

—Tú también me mentiste—soltó ShineGreymon con los ojos cerrados.

El digimon azul lo quedó viendo, sin haberse esperado eso. Se sintió bastante mal y le soltó despacio, aunque el otro reaccionó de manera contraria y volvió a sostenerse. El lobo lo miró extrañado.

—No voy a poder con esto—declaró el digimon de fuego al fin, abriendo los ojos y sintiendo la derrota venírsele nuevamente encima.

MirageGaogamon volvió a expresar una sonrisa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Entonces voy a tener que irme—dijo, haciendo que el otro diera un leve respingo y se volviera a verlo—.Me quedé para verte a la derecha de Apollomon en el lugar que te corresponde. Si no vas a poder con eso…—se volvió a verlo dejando lo demás en el aire.

Se quedaron viendo un momento. Luego, ShineGreymon echó su cabeza hacia atrás también tocando la pared y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya—dijo al final.

El lobo rió apenas y con cierta dificultad debido al dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Ambos dejaron salir una última exhalación agotada del peor día de sus vidas y se durmieron casi a la par.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la ausencia de Apollomon en el templo del sol se hizo sentir casi de inmediato. A mediodía el calor ya se estaba volviendo bastante peculiar, pues se encontraban en las estaciones frías y aún así ni siquiera corría una leve brisa. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y los trabajos en los templos derruidos ya habían comenzado. El dios del sol logró abrir los ojos después de haberse desmayado el día anterior y observó la espaciosa habitación en la que se encontraba descansando. Solo se encontraba una Coronamon haciéndole compañía, quien trabajaba afanosa en preparar las cosas necesarias para atender a su señor y curar la fatal herida que tenía en el costado. No había notado que el digimon había despertado, y solo lo hizo cuando el león logró sentarse y soltó un leve quejido de dolor.

— ¡Mi amo!—exclamó la digimon acercándosele al instante y reverenciándolo—Por favor, no se levante usted; su herida es grave y podría volver a…

— ¿Dónde está ShineGreymon?—fue lo primero que preguntó Apollomon con una mano en el abdomen.

—El príncipe está en su recámara ahora mi señor—respondió la Coronamon— ¿Desea que le llame?

El digimon se lo pensó un segundo. Hubiese preferido ir él, pero no se sentía del todo capaz de atravesar todos los pasillos y llegar al lugar.

—Tráelo por favor.

Minutos luego, ShineGreymon era escoltado por un Agunimon hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba el dios del sol. Por fuera el chico se veía muy normal, pero por dentro estaba hecho un ato de nervios y confusión. No tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar cuando estuviera adentro, después de lo ocurrido con Mercurimon la noche anterior. Una vez en el lugar, Coronamon y Agunimon le despidieron respetuosamente y se alejaron. El chico frunció el entrecejo, empezando a molestarle en serio de que lo trataran con tanto respeto.

—ShineGreymon—escuchó la voz de Apollomon a su espalda.

No fue capaz de voltearse en seguida. Su voz había sonado tan tranquila, tan complacida y feliz de verle, que el digimon tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo conteniendo las emociones que empezaban a subir; cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y se volvió. La imagen de Apollomon le pareció de pronto casi irreconocible. Más que por su mal estado, algo en el aire de ese digimon había cambiado tanto, que ShineGreymon dudó de pronto si se trataría del mismo digimon del día anterior. Toda la armadura superior había sido removida, y su fuerte cuerpo estaba surcado de cicatrices del pasado, las que ShineGreymon no sabía que tenía. Por su abdomen y su pecho atravesaban los vendajes que protegían la herida más importante, la que le había debilitado completamente ayer. Sin embargo, su semblante de aire superior y autoritario había desaparecido completamente, dejando paso a uno afable y sereno, cargado de cierta placidez y hasta sumisión impropia del digimon.

—Acércate hijo—pidió el digimon al más joven estirando su mano.

ShineGreymon se sintió al instante derrotado por aquella palabra. Un sudor frio le recorrió de golpe y se tambaleó apenas, por lo que se recargó contra la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Así estoy bien—dijo sin más.

Apollomon sintió al instante el rechazo del otro, y su semblante efusivo fue barrido fácilmente ante la respuesta del chico. Bajó su mano y la dejó sobre las sábanas. Su mirada, siempre altiva y desafiante cayó lentamente hacia la cama, y un prolongado silencio se estableció entre ambos. Por la mente de los dos pasaba lo mismo; si Apollomon le hubiese pedido exactamente eso el día anterior, ShineGreymon hubiese corrido a arrodillarse al lado de su amo dispuesto a servirle.

— ¿Cómo…—logró articular el joven sin poder acostumbrarse a tutearlo—como te sientes?

—Bien…—dejó salir el otro, mintiendo. Nada en él estaba bien, pero no quería preocupar a ShineGreymon, así como tampoco estaba dispuesto a hablar de eso. No era para eso para lo cual le había llamado—ShineGreymon—dijo al fin levantando la mirada—,hay mucho…hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar…

—Lo sé—respondió el aludido de manera severa—, son veinticuatro años los que me tienes que explicar.

El león no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor al escucharle decir eso, pero lo retuvo y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que el chico tenía razón.

—No creas que fue fácil…—quiso decir, pero ShineGreymon le cortó.

—Ya lo sé —el otro le miró extrañado de su tono—.Todos me dicen lo mismo. Todos parecen intentar hacerme creer que eres quien lo ha pasado peor.

El dios se sintió tan indignado y dolido de que le dijera eso, que sintió el fuego escapando de su cuerpo. Aún así lo contuvo.

— ¡ShineGreymon!—exclamó sin poder creer que el otro le hablara de aquel modo, tan frío.

El dragón estuvo por responder algo, pero al instante se lo acalló y bajó la cabeza, cerrando los puños. Temblaba de manera notoria.

— ¿Crees que fue…solo hacer como si nada y ya?—preguntó Apollomon levantando sus manos y cerrándolas con fuerza. Fue a decir otra cosa, pero esta vez el chico se le adelantó.

— ¡Es lo que estuve viendo todo este tiempo!—exclamó alzando la voz y dando un paso— ¡Es lo que estuve viendo toda mi vida! ¡Nada ocurría! ¡Todo estaba tan tranquilo y perfecto…! ¡Jamás pudiste si quiera…!—se quedó sin palabras y negó desesperado con la cabeza.

— ¿Si quiera qué?—preguntó Apollomon seriamente.

— ¡Si quiera haber intentado...!—fue apagándose lentamente—Haberte acercado un poco…lo hiciste tan bien… ¡tan bien!—volvió a estallar cerrando sus puños— ¡Que jamás en la vida hubiese siquiera sospechado que teníamos algo en común tú y yo!

Apollomon no pudo responder a eso. Se quedó con sus ojos azules clavados en el otro, sintiendo tan profundamente su dolor que deseó como fuera poder arrebatárselo para que no siguiera sufriendo así.

—No podía…

—Para mí solo era un sueño—confesó ShineGreymon hablando más consigo mismo que con la deidad— ¡solo era un sueño significar algo importante para ti!

— ¡Tú has significado para mí todo lo que poseo en esta vida!—le espetó el león con su propia tristeza atorada en la garganta— ¡Desde siempre!

— ¿Por qué no lo dejaste como un sueño y ya?—exclamó ShineGreymon al fin, volviéndose y saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Escuchó a Apollomon llamándole desde atrás, pero no se detuvo. Apuró el paso chocándose con varios sirvientes en el camino, los que se disculpaban a su vez de haber estorbado el paso del chico y llamándole _príncipe_ a cada encuentro. ShineGreymon le hubiese gritado a todos que no era un príncipe, que era solo otro sirviente igual que ellos y que por favor lo dejaran en paz. Aún así solo caminó hasta estar fuera del templo y se quedó allí, con el sol cayendo con fuerza sobre su armadura y sus lágrimas desapareciendo rápidamente en la tierra caliente bajo sus pies.

Por su lado, Apollomon se quedó un largo momento con la vista fija en la puerta por donde su hijo había escapado. Estaba tan afectado por lo que ocurría, tan ensimismado buscando la forma de acercarse a ShineGreymon y ganarse de alguna forma su perdón y su comprensión, que ni siquiera había notado que al hacer el esfuerzo por levantarse y seguirlo, su herida había vuelto a sangrar y manchaba abundantemente su vendaje. Se quedó derrotado sentado en la cama y sin saber qué hacer. No quería obligar a ShineGreymon a tener que soportarlo y hacerle venir nuevamente. Estaba claro que necesitaba tiempo y espacio antes de que pudieran volver a verse.

Pero él lo estaba necesitando consigo, y pronto.

* * *

Esa misma tarde con el sol cayendo a lo lejos, ShineGreymon observaba sentado en un enorme trozo de roca blanca como los sirvientes y guardias del Monte Olimpo dejaban las labores del día para irse a descansar. Él había intentado unírseles para ayudar, pero todas las cortesías y las suplicas de los otros pidiéndole al príncipe que se retirara de hacer eso, casi le hicieron estallar y prefirió alejarse antes que dijera algo indebido. Nunca un día se le había hecho tan pesado y largo; no contaba con su compañero de azul para que le hiciera compañía porque Dianamon se había levantado pocas horas antes y él, aún con su cuerpo a punto de desfragmentarse en datos, prefería seguirla a ella que estarse en la habitación esperando a sanar aunque fuera un poco. Tampoco tenía a Mercurimon porque sinceramente no quería verle después de cómo le había dejado la noche anterior. Apollomon terminaba de cerrar su círculo de cercanos.

—Así que aquí estabas—escuchó la voz femenina acercándose junto con el golpear de sus tacos contra la roca.

El digimon se volvió y se encontró con la diosa de la Luna y su sirviente, quien saludó a ShineGreymon con un imperceptible gesto. El chico se levantó y se detuvo frente a ella, saludándola levemente.

— ¿Cómo es que no estás con Apollomon?—preguntó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

ShineGreymon miró a la izquierda disimulando un gesto negativo.

—Quisiera que él descansara…además de que necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.

—Es comprensible—asintió ella—pero también él necesita pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Te ha necesitado mucho estos últimos meses.

El chico no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo con la mirada puesta en otra parte. Dianamon pareció notar que algo no andaba bien con el digimon; después de todo, pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible cerca de Apollomon siempre era la primera opción de ShineGreymon.

—No pareces muy feliz de todo esto—dijo frunciendo levemente el seño.

—No puedo estar del todo feliz…

— ¿Y por eso tienes que hacerlo infeliz a él también?—preguntó ella arqueando las cejas con cierta ironía.

ShineGreymon la encaró de pronto, como jamás creyó que haría en su vida. Si había un digimon que le causaba cierto temor y mucho respeto después de Apollomon, esa era Dianamon.

—Él no fue muy justo conmigo que digamos.

— ¡HA!—exclamó Dianamon de pronto, con ese gesto de un brazo alzado que siempre hacía y negando— ¿Escuchaste eso MirageGaogamon? Tu amo cree que Apollomon no ha sido lo suficientemente justo después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar por él.

El lobo no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo a ShineGreymon. El chico no supo qué responderle a la mujer, pues no conocía más allá de lo que él estaba pasando. Claro, suponía que Apollomon tendría que estar padeciéndolo también, pero él siempre supo toda la verdad y ShineGreymon no. Para el dios las cosas seguían igual que antes; con el dragón como su hijo y él en la posición que tenía. ShineGreymon en cambio había tenido que cambiarse de vida de un segundo a otro, teniendo repentinamente a su amo y señor como padre, un titulo que jamás imaginó ni deseó y a tantos bajo su mandato. Se lo explicó lo mejor que pudo a Dianamon, quien escuchaba con total desinterés.

— ¿Crees que es más fácil cuando sabes la verdad?—le preguntó la mujer de pronto con su aire superior y su dureza— ¿Qué no sabes que cuando desconoces ciertas cosas te haces menos daño?

— ¡Él siempre pudo…!

—Lo que tú estás pasando ahora solo será por un rato—soltó Dianamon poniendo ambas manos en su cintura y aplastándolo con su mirada—tal vez un par de días. ¡Él ha sufrido incluso de antes de que tú salieras de tu huevo ShineGreymon!

— ¡Esto me va a marcar de por vida!—exclamó el chico sin creer que le dijera eso.

— ¡Eso es algo que vas a elegir tú!—le apuntó directo a la nariz, casi haciéndolo retroceder— ¡Si vas a elegir quedarte con esa desdicha en vez de ver lo maravilloso que es tener a alguien y pertenecer a ese alguien que te ama, torciéndolo por desprecio en vez de agradecimiento, vas a condenar a Apollomon con ello también y eso es algo que él no va a poder elegir! ¡Él no se merece una cosa así, y jamás te la podría perdonar!—terminó volviéndose de golpe y regresando a su templo.

Atrás, el digimon de fuego se quedó resoplando y trató de controlarse. Todos parecían venírsele en contra por ayudar a Apollomon. Era imposible que pudieran entender su posición. Desvió la mirada hacia MirageGaogamon, quien lo observó con cierta tristeza un momento, despidiéndole luego con la cabeza y volviéndose para seguir a su ama.

— ¿También tú piensas como ellos?—quiso saber el digimon de fuego desde atrás.

El lobo se detuvo y se volvió a verlo por sobre el hombro.

—Lo que yo piense no tiene mucha importancia en realidad.

—Pero sí los apruebas a ellos. Crees que debería hacer lo que dicen y simplemente perdonarle todo a Apollomon. —dijo con cierta furia remarcando sus palabras.

—Creo que si lo perdonaras, las cosas se solucionarían inmediatamente. —respondió el digimon azul ladeando levemente la cabeza.

— ¿Así de simple?—preguntó ShineGreymon imitando su gesto con ironía.

—En realidad sí—se encogió de hombros—.O por lo menos Dianamon me lo ha enseñado así toda la vida. Siempre que cometí un error ella me perdonó inmediatamente para que siguiera existiendo la armonía entre nosotros. De lo contrario ella se sentía mal conmigo y yo con ella. Es bastante tonto cuando dos personas que se estiman no son capaces de perdonarse, ¿sabías?—dejó pasar algunos segundos mientras ShineGreymon rumiaba sus palabras—Hasta el día de ayer Apollomon era aquello que más apreciabas en este mundo. Tú lo has sido para él toda su vida. ¿Vas a reemplazar todo ese amor que sentías hacia él de la noche a la mañana?—dejó salir una leve risa—Yo no podría hacerlo con mi ama. O contigo. Y sin embargo, eso te resultó más fácil de hacer que perdonarlo a él.

Se quedó otro breve momento esperando la respuesta de ShineGreymon, la que nunca llegó. El digimon rojo se quedó pensando largamente en las palabras de su compañero esa noche, hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cuando el cansancio finalmente lo derrotó y consiguió quedarse dormido.

Se despertó antes del amanecer. Aún no salían los primeros rayos de sol y su habitación parecía un horno. Fue hasta la ventana y la abrió de par en par consiguiendo apenas una última brisa fresca que terminaba de marcharse con los últimos retazos de la noche. El calor le hizo recordar de golpe lo que estaba ocurriendo y el corazón casi le dio un vuelco.

"_¡Pero qué estúpido he sido!"—_se reprochó saliendo inmediatamente del lugar.

Había estado tan ensimismado en su propio problema que había olvidado que Apollomon no estaba en su sitio en el templo del sol, y que por lo tanto, nadie estaría absorbiendo el exceso de energía solar recibida por el digimundo y la temperatura continuaba aumentando rápidamente. Se encaminó por los pasillos que le llevarían hasta la habitación de Apollomon, pero para su sorpresa, el digimon no se encontraba ahí.

"_¿Qué demonios…?"—_se preguntó bastante extrañado.

El día anterior el león ni siquiera se podía mover y hoy ya estaba fuera de la cama. Preguntó a los criados que estaban allí cerca y éstos le indicaron, muy respetuosamente, que Apollomon había regresado al templo del sol ayudado por Mercurimon. El chico comprendió que había cometido un error siendo tan egoísta y corrió hacia el lugar.

Llegó dentro de poco, entrando en el recinto completamente iluminado y caliente. El sol daba de lleno y entraba a raudales por cada grieta y espacio que había en el escaso techo que quedaba sobre el lugar. Apollomon estaba sentado en su lugar, con los ojos cerrados y aún llevando los vendajes del día anterior. A los pies de la escalera que subían al asiento, Mercurimon se volvió a ver a ShineGreymon y le saludó levemente con la cabeza. El chico llegó hasta su lado y se quedó viendo al dios del sol.

— ¿Por qué se ha levantado?—preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta y después se dio cuenta de lo innecesaria de su pregunta.

—Quería ponerse a trabajar temprano hoy—respondió el dios mensajero con una leve sonrisa.

No podía estarse tranquilo sabiendo que su mejor amigo se pondría bajo presión y con esa herida. ShineGreymon pensó lo mismo, y negando con la cabeza, se volvió hacia él.

—Padre—le llamó desde abajo.

Apollomon no reaccionó. No es que no le hubiera escuchado, pero aquella palabra le sonó tan amarga y fría, tan distante de cómo la había imaginado desde el primer día, que prefirió hacer como que no la había escuchado. El digimon abajo, subió rápidamente los peldaños y se ubicó a un lado del dios, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. A Apollomon no le quedó más que abrir los ojos y volverse hacia él.

—Regresa a la habitación; aún tienes que reponerte—le dijo de manera bastante seria, más como una obligación que como preocupación.

—Estaré bien—dijo el digimon sin más y cerrando nuevamente los ojos, tratando de concentrarse.

ShineGreymon se contuvo un gesto molesto, se arrodilló a su lado y volvió a poner su mano en su brazo.

—Regresa. Yo lo haré por ti, no tienes que esforzarte.

—No es necesario que lo hagas ShineGreymon—dijo aún con los ojos cerrados—.Para eso estoy yo aquí. No quiero que cargues una responsabilidad que no es tuya.

— ¿Podrías por favor regresar?—exclamó el chico levantando un poco la voz, bastante molesto—Sé hacer esto; me enseñaste desde el principio a absorber energía del sol…

—Pero no tal cantidad de energía—respondió el otro seriamente y mirándole—.Estamos hablando de la energía de la mitad del globo.

—Lo haré. Confía un poco en mi, ¿quieres?—preguntó mirándole directamente.

Los dos se quedaron viendo algunos segundos. Nunca habían intercambiado una mirada tan pesada y llena de reproche. Sin embargo, Apollomon cedió, más por no enfurecer a ShineGreymon que por dejarle la tarea. Se levantó lentamente del asiento y tambaleó un poco. El chico le sostuvo del brazo con fuerza y le ayudó a bajar. Fueron los segundos más complicados que ambos pasaran el uno tan cerca del otro. Cuando Apollomon estuvo finalmente ayudado de Mercurimon, ShineGreymon comenzó a subir las escaleras, cuando el otro le llamó desde atrás.

—Hijo, no te esfuerces demasiado—le dijo bastante preocupado de lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

—Nada va a pasarme—respondió el digimon sin más y regresando arriba.

Mercurimon ayudó a su compañero a regresar a la habitación mientras ShineGreymon se sentaba en el trono de piedra y se concentraba. El sitio estaba caliente, mientras que el sol seguía calentándolo intensamente a cada minuto que pasaba. El digimon de fuego hizo un esfuerzo notorio las dos primeras horas, absorbiendo tanta energía como le era posible, sintiendo la presión del lugar, el calor traspasándole el cuerpo y que su cabeza estallaría con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Tardó poco en rendirse y soltar un suspiro, el más caliente de toda su vida.

Y el calor no había disminuido nada.

"_No es posible…hice todo lo que pude y aún así…no conseguí nada"_

No comprendía qué había hecho mal. Había seguido cada instrucción que Apollomon le enseñara desde que fuera un niño; toda su vida se había valido de la absorción del sol para explotar al máximo sus energías, y ahora…Negó con la cabeza y volvió a intentarlo, pero las energías y la disposición le abandonaron rápidamente y no le quedó más que darse por vencido y salir del templo. Sentía cierta necesidad de preguntarle al dios qué pudo haber ocurrido para que no consiguiera hacer nada por la situación. ¿Qué era lo que Apollomon hacía para absorber energía en semejantes cantidades? Se dio varias vueltas antes de decidirse y empujar la puerta. Adentro, una Taomon y la Coronamon del día anterior ayudaban con las heridas del león de fuego, quien al ver a ShineGreymon en la puerta, se sorprendió y ordenó a las digimon que se dieran prisa. Estas acabaron cuanto antes y se retiraron despidiendo al dios y al príncipe de fuego.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, otra vez ShineGreymon sintió esa necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar. Apollomon le observó en silencio los largos segundos que el chico se tardó en acercar una silla a la gran cama y sentarse un poco alejado.

—No pude—fue lo primero que dijo y sin levantar la mirada, en parte porque no quería encarar a Apollomon, y también porque había fallado.

El león le observó un segundo más y luego bajó su propia mirada. Miró sus manos sin buscar nada en ellas y luego habló.

—Yo tampoco pude los primeros días—dijo lentamente—.Solo conseguía absorber energía por pocas horas y caía vencido. Era una frustración muy grande.

—Dime qué hago. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?

—No haces nada mal—respondió el otro mirándole—,es solo que estás…obstruido.

— ¿Obstruido?—repitió ShineGreymon confundido.

—No dejas que la energía pase completamente hacia tu cuerpo. Solo recibes lo que crees que puedes recibir, o bloqueas el paso con tu desconcentración.

—No estoy desconcentrado—respondió el chico seriamente y frunciendo el seño.

—Por esa época yo me desconcentraba pensando en muchas cosas—siguió Apollomon—.Especialmente porque pensaba demasiado en los problemas que tenía.

— ¡Que no estoy desconcentrado!—exclamó ShineGreymon molestándose—Solo estás intentando entrar de nuevo en el tema.

Apollomon movió su cabeza en seco para verlo, y su mirada acerada había recobrado parte de su intensidad. ShineGreymon volvió a bajar la mirada y su tono, sabiendo que cometía un error diciendo aquellas cosas.

— ¿Entonces tú lo estás evitando?—quiso saber después de lo dicho por el digimon.

El aludido puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sintiéndose pillado en falta. No dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es más importante…

—Es igual de importante. —respondió Apollomon.

— ¡Nadie se va a morir por esto!—volvió a exclamar ShineGreymon—Si no consigo hacerlo bien, podrían iniciarse los desastres de nuevo.

El dios suspiró apesadumbrado y se llevó una mano a la frente. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que dijera nada.

—Desde el comienzo me temí que esto pasaría—dijo con la mirada fija en la cama—.Siempre supe que si dejaba las cosas tomar su curso normal, no solo te estaría arriesgando a ti: también tendría que hacerte cargar con los problemas de ser hijo mío, con mis responsabilidades y mis pecados.

— ¿De qué hablas?—quiso saber ShineGreymon algo confundido.

—Si no te enterabas de nada, no tendrías que ocuparte ni de los problemas políticos ni de la administración de nuestros dominios, ni de los problemas con los que tenemos que lidiar todo el tiempo. Por sobre todo, no tendrías que llevar mi carga de proteger el digimundo del exceso de calor…

— ¿Me estás diciendo que pensabas escondérmelo para siempre?—preguntó el chico molestándose y cerrando su puño.

—No—soltó Apollomon cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza—,no, claro que no. Mi intención jamás fue la de esconderte nada ShineGreymon; nunca quise hacerte algún tipo de mal…—dijo entristecido y volviéndose a verlo—y mira todo lo que ha pasado ahora.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?—exclamó el otro levantándose con ambos puños cerrados.

Los dos digimons se quedaron viendo un momento que pareció eterno. ShineGreymon sentía esa punzada en el corazón de que ese al que tanto quería le hubiese hecho aquello por tanto tiempo. Mintiéndole toda su vida, a él, que era capaz de todo por Apollomon. A él, que era su propio hijo.

—Yo siempre te creí todo—soltó ShineGreymon volviendo a quebrarse pero manteniendo su posición firme—, todo. Jamás dudé ni una sola vez de tus palabras. Si me hubieses dicho que eras el Dios de todo el digimundo, yo te lo habría creído y defendido esas palabras con mi vida… ¡Cómo pudiste mentirme así!

— ¡Yo jamás te he mentido!—exclamó Apollomon dolido—En toda tu vida no te he dicho una sola mentira ShineGreymon—Bajó el tono tratando de hacer entender al chico—.El error que cometí fue el de esconderte la verdad… ¿No te das cuenta?—preguntó—Hice tantas cosas…y dije tantas otras para poder tenerte siempre cerca y a mi lado…Sí mentí. Pero mentí a otros. A ti solo te escondí nuestra verdad, que somos de los mismos datos y compartimos tantas cosas. Si alguna vez me lo hubieras preguntado directamente, me habrías puesto contra las cuerdas, hijo. No hubiese podido decirte que no era yo…

— ¿Cómo querías que…?

—Cuanto deseaba que te dieras cuenta…—soltó Apollomon negando con la cabeza y sonriendo tristemente—como quería…que vinieras a mí buscándome…más como tu cercano que como tu señor—desvió la mirada al frente, aunque estaba perdido en sus propios recuerdos—.Siempre que atravesabas las puertas del templo para venir a verme, sentía algo tan fuerte y grato latiendo dentro de mi…y te llamaba mentalmente para que rompieras esa distancia que había entre nosotros y te acercaras…

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú alguna vez?—exclamó ShineGreymon.

—No podía—levantó la mirada encontrándose de nuevo con el otro—.No podía hacerlo. Era demasiado arriesgado…

— ¿Por qué eres Apollomon el Sol?—preguntó el chico de manera fría y con un gesto furioso.

El león negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

—No podía ponerte en peligro de esa manera.

ShineGreymon recordó al instante las palabras de Gallantmon y se quedó pensando en ello. Trató de apagarse un poco y volvió a sentarse con la mirada en otra parte y ambas manos en sus rodillas. Vio de pronto la mano de Apollomon estirándose para tomar la suya, y de un gesto casi automático, él se la alcanzó. Cuando el otro le presionó, se preguntó porqué lo habría hecho. Supuso que aún le quedaba mucho del ShineGreymon siervo dentro de sí, y que no podría quitárselo hasta dentro de mucho. No se daba cuenta de que se estaba engañando.

—Sé que es difícil e inaceptable para ti ShineGreymon—dijo el dios sonriendo apenas con la mano de su hijo entre la suya—pero necesito que me perdones. No podría vivir sabiendo que me odias.

—No te odio—respondió el digimon causando la extrañeza del león—.Pero me duele mucho que hicieras lo que hiciste—Bajó la mirada y cerró su mano libre—.Toda mi vida la pasé soñando quién y cómo sería mi padre. Sentía tanta envidia de esos que podían hablar de uno…—dijo sin poder contener su tristeza un momento más y dejando que las lágrimas cayeran y él dejando su cabeza sobre la mano de Apollomon—y queriendo que el mío fueras tú...

ShineGreymon se rompió y lloró abiertamente presionando la mano del digimon entre las suyas, y humedeciéndola completamente con su tristeza y su felicidad naciendo de él a la vez. Sintió la otra mano de Apollomon sobre su cabeza y su respirar caliente. Lágrimas que no eran suyas bajaron por su casco y el joven se aferró aún con más fuerza del otro, llamándole _padre_ un sinnúmero de veces, y sintiendo ambos como con aquella palabra, cerraban la profunda y dolorosa herida que compartían.

* * *

— ¿Por qué si ibas a arriesgarme…—preguntó ShineGreymon esa mañana, al digimon que ahora descansaba sentado en el trono de piedra—me trajiste?

Apollomon se esperaba esa pregunta. Era lógico que se lo preguntara, después de todo, resultaba increíble que le amara tanto pero aún así lo trajera, sabiendo que otros intentarían llegar a él usando a su hijo. O por medio de él. Con su vendaje en el costado y ambas manos en los brazos del asiento blanco agrietado, el Dios del sol cerró un momento los ojos y suspiró. Había retomado su lugar en el templo del sol a pesar de que su herida seguía bastante mal, pero la experiencia vivida con su hijo el día anterior le había dado fuerzas y aún más motivos para querer regresar al lugar y mantener las cosas tranquilas.

—Lo hice porque fui muy egoísta—contestó el león al fin y mirándole abajo.

ShineGreymon estaba sentado en los escalones que subían al gran asiento. El sol caía pesadamente sobre ellos y la estancia, que salvo por los dos digimons de fuego, estaba vacía. Le miró algo confundido de su respuesta.

— ¿Lo dices por lo de ahora?—preguntó.

—Por todo en realidad —Respondió con cierto abatimiento—.En el momento en que decidí clonar mis datos y traerte…no había pensado más que en mi mismo.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Porque estaba solo—le respondió—.Ya estaba cansado de cargar tanta soledad, y en un intento por librarme de ella, pensé en ti—sonrió con cierta tristeza—.Después me di cuenta de que había cometido un error. No era tu existencia el error que había cometido… te necesitaba tanto a mi lado, que por un momento me olvidé completamente de mis enemigos y de todas mis responsabilidades. Solo pensaba en que por fin estaría con alguien con quien poder compartir mis días. Tendría a alguien a quien dedicarle mi existencia, alguien para amar y proteger…y para que estuviera a mi lado.

ShineGreymon desvió la mirada, entristecido de conocer la situación por la que Apollomon había pasado antes de él. La razón por la cual él estaba en ese mundo era para acompañar a aquella alma solitaria, y por un momento había tenido el fugaz pensamiento de dejarle en desprecio por haberle ocultado todo. Se reprochó mucho por eso. Sabía además que un hijo sería el único escape a la soledad espiritual de Apollomon, ya que los dioses no podían emparejarse con nadie.

—Recuerdo cuando…—contaba el dios sonriendo—los datos de tu digitama se fueron materializando en mis manos. Cuando tu huevo estuvo completo, lo sentí vibrar entre mis manos y sentí una felicidad que no he vuelto a experimentar jamás—puso su mirada en la de ShineGreymon, quien le escuchaba absorto—.Es algo que no se compara con nada.

El digimon veía las imágenes en su cabeza como si las hubiese vivido el día anterior. El pequeño huevo casi se perdía entre sus manos, y él le sostenía contra su pecho transmitiéndole muchas cosas con el latir de su corazón. Casi podía imaginar que el digimon adentro le hablaba cada vez que hacía vibrar el cascarón que le recubría y le separaba de su progenitor. Ese día, Apollomon se quedó en el asiento de piedra con el huevo reposando sobre él, imaginando todas las maravillosas cosas que vivirían juntos, lo mucho que le enseñaría y le contaría de su vida. Cuanto derrocharía para que el pequeño estuviera feliz y agradecido de estar en el digimundo, y todo lo que compartirían acompañándose el uno al otro. Por primera vez en cientos de años, la vida se mostró maravillosa para el dios del sol.

—_Apollomon—le despertó su compañero Mercurimon a medianoche— ¿de dónde conseguiste ese huevo?—preguntó muy extrañado._

_El león le observó desde arriba y luego desvió su mirada hacia el digitama sobre su estómago._

—_Es mío—respondió sin más._

_El dios mensajero se sorprendió mucho de escuchar aquella respuesta. Hizo un gesto de rareza, luego pareció confundirse bastante. Por último, solo consiguió negar con la cabeza y mirar de frente a su compañero._

— _¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?—le preguntó, causando la extrañeza del otro._

— _¿A qué te refieres?—quiso saber Apollomon algo molesto—No es que también esto tengamos prohibido._

—_No—respondió el digimon, levantado su brazo y apuntando al huevo—,pero has condenado al digimon dentro de ese huevo._

_Apollomon se sobresaltó levemente, sin comprender al principio. La mano con la que rodeaba al huevo se cerró con más fuerza en torno a éste._

—_Sabes que Lucemon se prepara para levantarse contra nosotros—habló Mercurimon preocupado—.Lo dijo esa vez hace algunos años; nos advirtió que iniciaría su era de oscuridad en cualquier momento. Y no solo él. Hay muchos otros digimons que te odian por haber destruido sus ambiciones y por los errores del pasado, y no dudarán en intentar algo contra ese pequeño…_

— _¡Que lo intenten!—exclamó el león con todo su cuerpo liberando lenguas de fuego—Y conocerán lo que es el infierno en vida._

—_Tal vez puedas hacerlos pagar por lo que le hagan a él, pero puede que entonces ya sea muy tarde para tu hijo—dijo con mucho pesar—,y para ti. Además, después de ti él tendrá que cargar con tu tarea en el templo del sol cuando no estés, o cuando no puedas. Tendrá que convertirse en señor de los Dioses Olímpicos y llevar también todas nuestras responsabilidades—veía cómo el semblante de su amigo cambiaba poco a poco a uno de derrota—.Si llegase a estallar una guerra…_

—_Basta—sentenció el digimon de fuego, comprendiendo y bajando la mirada._

_Se quedó viendo al digihuevo latiendo suavemente en su mano, y sintió como todos los sueños y esperanzas que había depositado en él, se destruían inevitablemente. Algo se rompió en su interior y le hizo temblar con miedo y dolor. Mercurimon no estaba mucho mejor. Hacerle ver la realidad a su mejor amigo a veces resultaba muy difícil para él. Especialmente ahora._

—_No puedo…—confesó el digimon de fuego negando con la cabeza—no puedo deshacerme de él. Tampoco puedo dejarlo así sin más. Jamás me lo perdonaría…_

—_No tienes que dejarlo—respondió el dios mensajero con cierta esperanza remarcando sus palabras—.Déjalo aquí con nosotros._

— _¿Pero y sí…?_

—_Podemos hacerlo uno de nuestros guerreros. Así lo tendrías cerca y lo protegerías, y no levantarías sospechas de nadie—propuso el digimon con una sonrisa._

_Apollomon consideró que era buena idea. Sin embargo…_

—_Sin embargo…ya no sería mi hijo…_

—_No digas cosas sin sentido—le reprochó su compañero—, él jamás dejará de ser tu hijo, no importa lo que pase._

—_Pero no podría tratarlo como tal—sentenció con la mirada baja—, tendría que fingir que es otro de los digimons que nos sirven…no podría llamarlo por quien es. Mi hijo…tendría que ocultarle todo._

_Mercurimon también bajo la mirada, apesadumbrado._

—_Temo que es lo único que se puede hacer…de lo contrario, sería riesgoso para él. Para ambos —Levantó la cabeza—.Y sabes que ahora también nosotros nos vemos comprometidos._

_El digimon de fuego lo quedó viendo extrañado. Mercurimon volvió a sonreír._

—_Sabes que no podríamos dejar que algo le pasara._

_Apollomon sonrió también, agradecido de la confianza y la preocupación puesta por su compañero, y que sabía que también pondrían los demás Olímpicos. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente._

—_No creo que pueda. No creo que pueda…simplemente tratarlo como a uno más. Ignorarlo como si fuese el digimon de otro—miró el huevo abrigado contra él y le acarició despacio—.Aún no ha salido y ya lo amo como a nada en la vida._

—_Algún día podrás decirle toda la verdad. Cuando tus enemigos estén caídos y nuestro tiempo no se vea amenazado. O simplemente cuando lo creas en verdad conveniente._

_El digimon tuvo que darle la razón. Abrazó con inusitada ternura al digitama, susurrándole un "perdóname" casi inaudible, y con el corazón hecho pedazos ante las escasas horas que había pasado al lado de su hijo, entregó el huevo a Mercurimon y éste lo reunió junto con los demás que pronto romperían en el templo de la vida, en donde las nodrizas traían huevos elegidos desde el pueblo del origen, para que los digimons que de ellos nacieran se convirtieran en guerreros del Monte Olimpo y en sirvientes de los dioses; digimons que sin saberlo, convivirían con un hijo de la realeza durante los años venideros._

Aún así, Apollomon no descuidó al digihuevo ni un solo día, mucho menos cuando el inquieto y revoltoso Koromon que saliera de su interior se escurriera del cuidado de las nodrizas para irse a recorrer todos los templos y hacerse de amigos por doquier. Siempre le tenía un ojo encima, ya fuera con uno de sus sirvientes más cercanos o él mismo vigilándole desde algún punto en donde Koromon no pudiera advertir de su presencia. Lamentaba no poder estar en todos los momentos de su hijo; cuando aprendía cosas nuevas, cuando compartía con sus compañeros y evolucionaba. Sufría cuando el niño conseguía sus logros y él no podía presenciarlos, ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba y lo peor que pudiera afrontar; escucharlo llorar cuando hacía enfurecer a sus protectoras y éstas lo reprochaban, fallar en sus juegos o amistades, o cuando no conseguía sus metas. Cuanto deseaba poder correr a su lado, estrecharlo con fuerza y consolarlo. Tenía que luchar entonces contra sus sentimientos, pues cualquier gesto hacia el pequeño poco a poco le iría delatando. Era lo más doloroso que hubiese enfrentado el dios del sol en toda su larga vida.

Sin embargo el destino se mostró amable con Apollomon y quiso que Agumon descubriera al dios del sol desde los primeros días. Siendo apenas un Botamon que jugaba en los patios con sus demás compañeros, el pequeño digimon sentía cierto magnetismo inevitable hacia el león, siempre acercándosele y buscándolo para jugar o simplemente para observarle largamente. La situación no cambió con los años, solo fue intensificándose. Koromon seguía y buscaba a Apollomon a donde fuera, intentaba intercambiar algunas palabras con él para tener su día realizado, y todos sus logros se los dedicaba a él. Siempre iba a verle al templo del sol para hacerle pequeños regalos, haciendo enfurecer a las nodrizas y al Flaremon que cuidaba la puerta del templo. El dios de fuego no podía estar más agradecido y feliz.

— ¿No te hostigaba?—preguntó ShineGreymon muy avergonzado, con la vista en el suelo y teniendo aún recuerdos de esas cosas.

—Para nada—respondió su padre sonriendo afable de recordar aquello—,pasaba el día con los ojos en la puerta esperando a que se abriese y entraras tú.

El joven le miró y sonrió, aún algo apenado. La sonrisa de Apollomon y sus ojos encendidos le reflejaban su propia felicidad interior, y todo lo que tanto había dolido poco atrás, ya había desaparecido casi por completo. Suspiró levemente, dándose cuenta de que MirageGaogamon había tenido razón. Perdonarse era mil veces más fácil que cargar con todos los sentimientos contradictorios y dolorosos encima. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más liviano y lleno de aquella felicidad pura y nueva que le sentaba tan bien. Ya poco le importaba todo lo que se le vendría encima cuando asumiera completamente su papel como príncipe del fuego y tuviera que llevar más adelante la carga de su padre.

—Aún tienes que enseñarme a llevar tu tarea en el templo—dijo pensando en lo último.

El gesto de Apollomon volvió a tornarse serio de pronto. Inspiró y bufó levemente por la nariz.

—Esto que llevo no es una tarea, ShineGreymon. Es un castigo. —confesó con cierto malestar. Realmente no había querido entrar en ese tema.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó su hijo algo confundido.

El león movió su cabeza negativamente.

—No quisiera…arruinar la idea que tienes de mí. No al menos por ahora.

—Ya no puedes seguir escondiéndome cosas—sentenció el chico mirándole directamente y hablando con firmeza.

Apollomon se sorprendió un poco de su decisión. Bajó la mirada, aunque sabía que el otro tenía razón.

— ¿Fue algo ocurrido durante tu Imperio de Sol?—preguntó el joven abajo, casi consternando al dios.

— ¿Cómo…?—fue a preguntar.

—Gallantmon mencionó algo. Que levantarías nuevamente ese imperio si tus enemigos me usaban o te forzaban…

—Y tiene mucha razón—declaró Apollomon recostándose contra el asiento, algo cansado. Aún cuando mantenía una conversación con su hijo, no dejaba de absorber energía solar por cada parte de su cuerpo—.Supongo que tendré que contártelo desde el principio.

ShineGreymon dio un respingo. Sonrió sin querer, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Apollomon alcanzó a notar esto.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó extrañado.

—Nada, nada—respondió el chico, levantándose y subiendo los escalones hasta detenerse al lado de su padre—,es que…—dijo apenado y resultándole de pronto todo aquello muy gracioso—siempre…siempre soñé con que algún día mi "amo" Apollomon me contaría sus historias conmigo en sus rodillas…—fue a decir otra cosa, pero el león se le adelantó.

— ¿Te quieres sentar?—preguntó divertido y poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla.

ShineGreymon casi dio un salto, y respondió bastante abochornado.

— ¡C-Claro que no! ¡Eso solo era cuando tenía cinco años!

— ¿Entonces?

El chico bufó y se sentó en el último escalón, vuelto hacia el dios de fuego. Los dos digimons se miraron un largo momento, sonriendo, encontrándose el uno al otro en los ojos de su compañero y a sí mismos. Tenían mucho que contarse y compartir, tal y como Apollomon había querido. Tal y como ShineGreymon había soñado desde que fuera un niño. Pasaron todo el día hasta entrado el atardecer, con la deidad contándole de su pasado, de su rebelión contra Yggdrassil y el Imperio que había levantado por todo el digimundo. De cómo se había ganado su castigo eterno atado al templo del Sol casi siete mil años atrás, y de cómo lo había perdido todo por una mujer que le estaba prohibida. ShineGreymon hizo un alto de pronto.

— ¿Quién era ella?—preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

El dios sonrió levemente y con un gesto suspicaz.

—Dianamon—respondió casi adivinando la reacción del otro. Todos los contados digimons que conocían aquel secreto reaccionaban de la misma manera. Sin embargo con ShineGreymon fue diferente.

El digimon solo se quedó con la vista puesta en la nada, sonriendo y ladeando un poco la cabeza. Apollomon se extrañó bastante de ello, y ciertamente le causó curiosidad su silenciosa respuesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que te divierte?—preguntó.

—Nada—contestó el otro mirándole—, es solo que no me sorprende.

— ¿A no?—exclamó Apollomon sorprendido.

—No—volvió a decir el chico, sonriendo anchamente esta vez—, es que de pequeño imaginaba que ustedes dos eran pareja o algo. Después cuando me explicaron que eso era imposible, me desilusioné bastante. Siempre me quedé con las ganas de verlos juntos alguna vez.

Apollomon se quedó mudo un largo momento, mirándose con el otro y sin creer lo que le estaba respondiendo. Resultaba un poco irónico, pero también muy divertido para expresarlo en palabras. Cerró los ojos y rió levemente; aún le dolía el costado así que debía tener cierto cuidado. Suspiró y se volvió a ver a ShineGreymon.

—Me alegra ver que coincidimos tan bien en eso, hijo.

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Bueno, no sé si alguien se habrá sorprendido de que hubiese algo entre ShineGreymon y MirageGaogamon (uuughh quise explicar esto desde el mismísimo principio de la historia): quería hacer de este fic en general (fic madre y OSs incluidos) un fic realista, en cuanto a la personalidad, pensamientos y sentimientos de los personajes se refiere. Usar personajes que resulten creíbles y estén basados en las personas normales: gente valiente, gente miedosa, gente sentimental, gente alocada, gente indiferente, gente chistosa, y sí, también los que se enamoran de su mismo sexo (que los digimons no tienen, solo tienen diferencia de género).

Tengo otro OS que está ubicado tras el capítulo 24, cuando Shine y Mirage se reencuentran después de años sin verse... ahm, nunca lo publiqué porque en verdad nunca me decidí si debía publicarlo o no, y sí, ese explica en detalle el cuándo y como se inició su relación, el porqué se dañó y porqué ambos se separaron después. Y...sí, Mirage consiguió el Burst mode en ShineGreymon la primera y segunda vez. Apollomon la tercera (la que leyeron en el capítulo 32).

Saludos~


End file.
